24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Legacy
Some thoughts I actually prefer the second episode more than the first one. I was expecting the season premiere to be very exciting, action-packed and full of boom-booms (yeah, I actually bought the trailers), but it turned out to be a disappointment. The "I'm worrying about you" "I'm okay" scene was pretty awkward, Rashid got killed too quick and the outcome of the rangers was just lame (doubt if we would ever hear the names Jackson, Colburn etc ever again). Episode 2 went on more smoothly I think, and I'm looking forward to how will Carter get the hell out of there without any support (hopefully won't take up the whole episode). --William (talk) 16:13, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :First episodes have the hard task of introducing new characters and plots (which is what we get in the middle), while also keeping the pace of the action, so I really wasn't expecting a lot of boom-booms. But still, I thought the construction site ending, albeit brief, was good, and I also thought the first act with Rashid was good. Sure, Rashid was killed too quickly and abruptly, but I thought maybe my expectations after interviewing him were a bit heightened about the relevance of his role. Regardless of screentime, I thought he sold the role well and was perhaps one of the strongest performers. Another thing I agree with you was how the fate of the Rangers was handled. Beyond lame. Thief12 (talk) 17:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Eh This season was...fine. And that's the best I can say about it. I can easily compare this season to Season 5 of Game of Thrones; it's not the "worst" season, it's just my least favorite. Seasons 6 and 8 had their issues, but at least the second half of Season 8 was awesome, and Season 6 was the first season I watched that got me into the show (even though I hate how they killed Curtis). Even Live Another Day had a wonderfully-acted villain portrayed by Michelle Fairley, and the last four episodes were great. It's strange; this season started off great for me, and I thought it was going on the right track. Then Asim Naseri came in. And everything fell apart. I disagree with you on Raphael Acloque; I feel like he was very bland until the episode he was killed off in. And I did enjoy that the season ended with Nicole and Eric staying together, as opposed to how Day 1 ended. Also I disagree with you on Tony Almeida. I didn't care about his return; he tortured some guy and got into a fight with Eric. So what? The only character I really was invested in was Ben Grimes....and he was abruptly shot in the head...and then forgotten about. Eh....y'know what, it's fine. I have the other nine seasons of this show. I have all the expanded universe novels and comics. I have the game. I can easily watch, read, or play any one of these and it'll wash out the bland flavor this season left in my mouth. Hopefully they'll either leave this show alone forever or make Season 2 of Legacy vastly better than Season 1. TykTrope59 (talk) 15:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Season 5 of Game of Thrones had issues indeed, but this was a mess nowhere near that. Were there enjoyable moments? Sure, but overall it was a mess and easily the worst season of the show. IMO, things started to go wrong way before Asim Naseri appeared. Once all the subplots they tried to handle started to fall apart (probably by episode 4 or 5), it was evident that the writers didn't know what they were doing. :And we don't disagree on Tony. Obviously, he's my favorite character so I was happy to see him return in any way or form. But the way they brought him back was beyond silly, which is what I say in my reviews. But well, I hope they use this as a learning experience to know how to handle things in a potential second season. Thief12 (talk) 21:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC)